witcherfandomcom_el-20200215-history
Wiedźmin (τηλεοπτική σειρά)
The Hexer (Polish: Wiedźmin) is the international title of both a ταινία (2001) and a τηλεοπτική σειρά (2002) based on the witcher short stories by Andrzej Sapkowski, although it is more commonly referred to as The Witcher by fans since the release of The Witcher παιχνίδι για υπολογιστή. Both the ταινία and the τηλεοπτική σειρά were directed by Marek Brodzki, written by Michał Szczerbic, and produced by Lew Rywin. The role of Geralt was played by Michał Żebrowski, and the music was composed by Grzegorz Ciechowski. Consisting of 13 episodes, the τηλεοπτική σειρά came out one year after the ταινία. It was much more coherent than the confusing ταινία, but was still considered a failure mostly due to the film's already bad reputation and due to vast changes to the source material. Cast Main characters: * Michał Żebrowski - Geralt of Rivia * Zbigniew Zamachowski - Dandelion (Jaskier) * Marta Bitner - Ciri * Grażyna Wolszczak - Yennefer of Vengerberg * Maciej Kozłowski - Gwidon/Falwick Recurring characters: * Ewa Wiśniewska - Calanthe * Anna Dymna - Nenneke * Jerzy Nowak - Vesemir * Wojciech Duryasz - Old Witcher * Kinga Ilgner - Renfri * Aleksander Bednarz - Mousesack (Myszowór) * Magdalena Warzecha - Visenna * Agnieszka Dygant - Toruviel Επεισόδια The Hexer theatrical ταινία is a compilation of material from various episodes. Differences between the books and the τηλεοπτική σειρά The makers of the τηλεοπτική σειρά and ταινία made many changes to the plot of the Witcher short stories, the major ones being: * In the books, Geralt was given to the witchers by his mother, Visenna and never knew his father. In the series, he was taken from his parents by the Witchers through the Νόμος της Έκπληξης. * In the books, there was no actual witcher code, although Geralt made up a code of his own. In the series, the witchers have a code that allows them only to fight in an "honorable" way (even with monsters). * In the books, Vesemir was a witcher. In the series, he is a priest. Some of the characteristics of Vesemir the witcher were given to the Old Witcher in the series. * In the books, Geralt was never treated as an outcast by other witchers, while he is in the series. * In the books, there are no female witchers, while a school of female witchers exists in the series. * In the books, Geralt first met Ciri in the Brokilon forest, not in the Melitele temple in Ellander, as in the series, although she does spend some time in the temple in Blood of Elves. * Falwick's role was greatly expanded in order to make him a worthy nemesis for Geralt in the series. * In the books, The Order of the White Rose was not as prominently present as in the series and had no ties to Nilfgaard nor Renfri. * In the books, Nenneke and Iola didn't die. Online release The series has been unofficially released with English subtitles on the Internet. See also * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1070742/ Τηλεοπτική σειρά The Hexer] at the Internet Movie Database * [[Ταινία|Ταινία The Hexer]] Category:Adaptations cs:Zaklínač (seriál) de:The Hexer en:The Hexer (TV series) es:The Hexer (serie de TV) fr:The Hexer fr:Série du Sorceleur it:The Hexer pl:Wiedźmin (serial) sr:The Hexer ru:Ведьмак (сериал)